Shigure Yukimi
| blood type = B | affiliation = First Shibuya High School (Formerly) Order of the Imperial Moon Japanese Imperial Demon Army | section = Moon Demon Company Guren Squad | occupation = Student (Formerly) Guren Ichinose's Aide Soldier | rank = Second Lieutenant | series = Rakshasa | demon = Kuronagi | status = Alive (Catastrophe) Resurrected (Vampire Reign) | relatives = Samidare Yukimi (Father) | first appearance ln = ''Catastrophe'' Book 1, Chapter 1 ''Resurrection'' Book 1, Chapter 3 | first appearance manga = ''Catastrophe'' Chapter 1 ''Vampire Reign'' Chapter 1 | first appearance anime = Episode 1 | seiyū = Yui Ishikawa | english va = Mallorie Rodak}} is a second lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Guren's squad in the Moon Demon Company. Like Sayuri Hanayori, Shigure is also a servant for the Ichinose Family. She is a supporting character in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series. Appearance Catastrophe In the Catastrophe light novel, which is set eight years before the manga, Shigure had short dark blue hair with a bang on the right side of her face and gold eyes; she also wore a choker around her neck. She wore the First Shibuya High School female uniform, a sailor fuku, which consisted of a blouse with red trim around the collar with a grayish blue sailor-style collar which also has red trim and a similarly colored skirt with a belt. The red uniform ribbon which is thinner than normal sailor fuku, is attached to the bottom right end of the collar. The Order of the Imperial Moon emblem was located on the right breast. When Guren squad was formed, Shigure wore the female Imperial Demon special forces combat uniform, which was a long-sleeved double-breasted black coat with shoulder epaulettes and two rows of buttons, a ribbon tied around the neck, a wide white belt with a circular buckle, white gloves, knee-high black boots. Vampire Reign In the manga, Shigure has grown her hair to her waist and her bangs are parted to the right. She wears the standard JIDA uniform as her default, which looks similar to the combat uniform she wore in Catastrophe, with green highlights on the shoulder epaulettes, has a long-sleeved black tailcoat with light green details, a fourragère around her right side connecting to the lapel of the coat, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wears a pair of white gloves, an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. Underneath the the slightly longer skirt, she wears dark gray pantyhose, and continues to wear knee-high black boots. Personality Shigure is quiet and practical, shown when she brought Yu to see Guren in Nagoya. She does not let her emotions get the better of her, and instead, cloaks it under an unreadable expression. Similar to Sayuri, she's very protective of Guren, and does not hesitate to carry out his orders. Like Sayuri, she also has a crush on Guren, but does not show it often. History Shigure belongs to a retainer house that serves the Ichinoses. Alongside Sayuri, she has undying loyalty towards Guren. She accepted be experimented on with a demon's curse in exchange for preventing Guren's execution. It is revealed by Ferid that eight years prior the story in the manga, Shigure is killed along with Mito Jujo, Norito Goshi, Shinya Hīragi, and Sayuri Hanayori. Their deaths devastated Guren so much that he revived them using the "Seraph of the End", which did revive them, but triggered the apocalypse. Story Events of 2012 Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure are walking to First Shibuya High School, and the three are met with hostility from the other students, mostly towards Guren, especially when a student throws cola on him. Shinya attacks him. Shigure leaves to get clean clothes for Guren. Guren is in Class 1-9 while Sayuri is in Class 1-1 and Shigure is in 1-2. Shigure and Sayuri later move themselves into Guren’s apartment against his wishes. The two then check on Guren after he came down from the apartment elevator, and Shigure notices that Guren unsheathed his sword in there. She asks if anything happened in there, and Guren tells her with a smile that it was nothing. One day at school, Shigure was walking with Guren and Sayuri down the hallway when they noticed that someone was staring at Guren from the other side. Guren stops both her and Sayuri from taking action, and Shigure's protest gets interrupted when Guren gets kicked to the ground by a boy with a piercing. Shigure tries to punch him in retaliation, but it gets caught by a girl named Yumi, who identifies the male teen as Seishirō Hīragi, who then tries to beat her, but she is saved by Shinya Hīragi. She and Sayuri remain with Guren after he loses the respects of Shinya, Norito Goshi, and Mito Jujo, and she apologizes for not being strong enough before telling Sayuri to be strong for Guren. She and Sayuri then buy a lot of food to cheer Guren and themselves up, as well as to have for the qualifying exams. When Sayuri runs back into the store, Shigure asks Guren if something was wrong, which he tells her it was a situation that he will talk to her about in the next few days; however, he has her arrange for a messenger immediately. During the qualifying exams, Shigure's class is against Guren's, and she meets with Guren to talk while observing the match. The two get interrupted by Mito, who reveals to be Shigure's opponent, and Shigure becomes determined to beat Mito after the redhead insulted Guren. In her match, Shigure sets up a trap that involved throwing kunais attached with thread and fuda at Mito. The activated fuda would send the kunai back into the air toward whoever set off the fuda, which Mito ends up doing, but she dodges and knocks them away until she was closing the gap between her and Shigure; however, Shigure has one of the kunais that Mito knocked away explode, and the (hexed) string attached to it wraps around Mito's wrist and immobilizes her. This leaves her open for Shigure to throw a kunai at her throat, but Mito Mito breaks free to punch her hard at the same time Shigure threw it to barely scratch Mito's cheek. Though Shigure lost, she ends up impressing Mito as the Jujo girl tries to persuade Shigure to join her but Shigure is very adamant about staying loyal to Guren. She then helps Guren carry a heavily wounded Sayuri, who was brutally beaten by Seishirō. The next day, Shigure stays at the hospital to look after Sayuri. After the Order of the Imperial Demons announces it put down the "terrorist group" that attacked them before, the school reopens. Shinya helps Guren get drenched in cola again when Shigure nearly stops the attack. Mito and Goshi become friendly with Guren, Sayuri, and Shigure. Guren, Shinya, Mito, Norito, Sayuri, and Shigure report to Kureto’s office, where Aoi Sangū lets them in. Kureto orders them to investigate Ueno Zoo. Guren leads this new team. The squad enters Ueno Zoo and battles a chimera made with genes from the Four Horsemen of John. The fight until the monster wounds Guren, and agrees with the squad that they must retreat Sayuri and Shigure meet Guren after he has his blood drawn and demand to know what he is hiding from them. After class, Shigure and Sayuri meet with Guren. Guren pats Shigure's head while slipping the note to her, so she can prepare his gear for that night. Goshi, Shinya, and Mito decide to go play at Guren’s apartment. After those three leave later that evening, Shigure and Sayuri return home, but Guren decides to do his investigation that night without them. Late that night, they help him prepare to go to Hikarigaoka Park and spy on the Thousand Nights. He returns a few hours later with a bleeding wound on his forehead, causing Sayuri and Shigure to panic. He orders them to not touch his blood and then tells them to go to Aichi for a check-up in case his blood tainted them. Late the next evening, Sayuri calls Guren and tells him to escape. She mentions the Hyakuya Sect before the phone disconnects. Guren is unable to contact her afterward. He is not able to get through to Shigure at all. Goshi, Sayuri, and Shigure fight to protect Mito. The storyline jumps to slightly earlier to where the Thousand Nights members intend to intend to rape Shigure and Sayuri under Saitō's command in order to empower the demon inside Guren. When they realize they were specifically targeted to use against Guren, they attempt to swallow poison that was hidden in their mouths, but Saitō shoots a chain into each of their mouths and extracts the capsules before they can commit suicide. He moves so quickly that he vanishes and appears on the roof, quickly slaughtering the Thousand Nights members with inhuman movements. Shigure notices Guren's sclera have turned black. The two aides notice something is off about Guren's behavior, and he warns them not to come near him. He struggles against his lust for violence and his lust for Sayuri's body. Saitō applauds Guren's success. When Guren tries to kill him, Saitō uses illusions to mislead his attacks. He tells Guren to fulfill his desires and says that Goshi is in the fifth floor girls' restroom while Mito is in the audiovisual room. He says that Guren's success in this state will give him such pleasure he will truly become a demon. Mahiru arrives and mentions that Guren had sex with her earlier. She does this to emotionally hurt Sayuri and Shigure and subtly weaves illusions around them in order to tempt them with the offer of a demonic blade. She goes after Sayuri first, but Shigure notices the illusions and tries to warn her. Guren attacks Mahiru, and Mahiru throws the cursed gear at Sayuri. Guren protects Sayuri from it, but it gashes open his left hand, infecting him with even more demonic influence. His blood bleeds black. A single horn protrudes from his head, and his sclera become black under the demon's influence. He howls in pain. Pleading with Guren and desperate to get him from Mahiru, Shigure begs him to kill her first. Then, Sayuri joins in. Guren regains control and attacks Mahiru, stating it will not go as she plans. Mahiru and Saitō leave. Sayuri and Shigure beg Guren to come with them to Aichi, but he runs inside the school to save Goshi and Mito instead. Guren and Shinya play Bomberman until 3 a.m., and Mito and Goshi are already asleep. Guren plans his next move with his group and reveals some documents Mahiru left to him about the Seraph of the End. Kureto visits Guren and orders him to kill Mahiru within forty-eight hours or else he will kill Guren’s father and the rest of the Order of the Imperial Moon. He calls Aoi, stating that Guren betrayed them and cut him down. He orders Sakae’s death, but this is all a ruse. Guren and his group escape to the roof and steal Kureto’s helicopter before heading to Kyoto. They crash in the mountains and head down to a farmland and come across a truck, and they discover that each of them has been trained to hot-wire vehicles. Goshi starts up the car immediately, impressing Mito with his skill. Guren and Shinya notice that the owner left the key in the ignition, but Mito does not notice and keeps praising Goshi's skill. Guren sleeps for seven hours while chatting with Noya. They enter the love hotel where the others are resting, and a pair of students in sailor uniforms mistake Guren and Shinya for a couple. They find Goshi listening to porn while sleeping. Before Guren turns it off, Mito rushes in and scolds them for their impurity. Goshi wakes up, and the other girls arrive. Guren puts on the news and changes into civilian clothes. Suddenly, Asuramaru drops down in front of him, but Shinya quickly knocks it away before Guren comes into contact with it. Asuramaru unsheathes, screeching loudly as it lodges itself into the ceiling. Guren tells his friends that this is Mahiru's sword and says he did not realize he had it. A vampire breaks in through the window and tells them not to move. Guren summons Noya and performs a more powerful attack than he has ever performed before. She catches his sword in her mouth. Guren orders the squad to use a retreating formation with him as the sacrifice instead, but Shigure and Sayuri attack the vampire instead of retreating. The vampire catches their weapons and comments that they are quick. Using the illusions, Guren cuts the vampire in the neck. The vampire is unable to defend herself in time because Shigure placed talismans on her sword and detonated them. Shinya appears from behind, cutting off her sword arm, and Mito sends the arm flying into the hallway. They continue fighting, and the vampire wonders why her wound will not heal. She turns to escape through the window but is stopped by an illusion of a wall. While she is distracted, Shinya cuts off her feet. Guren stabs her through the chest. Shigure and Sayuri panic when they see blood on Guren. Guren then walks in on Saitō lounging on his sofa. When Guren moves to attack him, Saitō brings Guren's aides to his attention. Sayuri and Shigure are bound in chains and unconscious in the corridor. Despite Saitō's threats, Guren cuts the chains on them and summons Noya. Saitō attacks him with chains, and they fight. Guren tries to figure out who Saitō is. Saitō says he is an assassin from the Hyakuya Sect, but Guren says he betrayed them. Guren asks about Mikaela Shindo and Yuichiro Amane, which changes Saitō's expression. The Seraph of the End is a sorcery weapon capable of mass destruction. It exceeds the cursed gear and can even bring about an Apocalypse. Guren recalls Mahiru's notes and prophecy. Saitō reveals that Seraph of the End is not a bioweapon but is actually punishment from the gods. Saitō says the arrogant and idiotic humans want to weaponize it and not use it in better ways. Saitō admits he has a better way of using it and invites Guren to join him and Mahiru. Guren wonders what he has to sacrifice in order to become strong. Curse marks appear on Guren's skin as he maximizes Noya's strength and requests that Saitō bring out his cursed gear as well. Saitō says he actually came empty-handed and says he could defeat Guren with his bare hands. Guren keeps attacking him but cannot hit Saitō at all. Saitō's movements are on a completely different level from when they fought before. Eventually, Saitō tricks Guren into cutting off Shigure's left arm. Guren is on the verge of losing control, and Saitō presents both Sayuri and Shigure as meat shields. Guren compares Saitō's ability's to Ferid's. Saitō says he is a human, but then contact lenses fall from his eyes and reveal red irises. He also has fangs. When Guren asks if he is a vampire, Saitō denies it and says he was a human thousands of years ago. For the third time, he requests Guren to join him. Saitō reveals he was a second progenitor hundreds of years ago. Saitō teases him a little and then warns him that he will regret not moving forward today. He says Guren greedily craves everything, so he will lose many things. When Guren asks if Saitō made Mahiru go mad, he says that she was crazy from the start. He says Mahiru only wants Guren and lives to build a future with him. Guren puts Shigure's arm back at the cut and carries her to her pink room. He places her on the bed and puts the cursed gear weapon Shigure is contracted to on her chest to advance her healing. Guren tries to wake her up but is worried she will die from blood loss before the arm will completely reattach. Guren calls Kureto, who orders Guren to take her to the lab. He sends a helicopter. When Shinya calls, Guren says Shigure accidentally cut off her arm while attempting to chop up a radish. When Sayuri calls, Guren orders her to clean up the room coated in Shigure's blood. Guren informs Kureto about Saitō. Kureto says he will investigate Saitō, and he reveals they have learned quite a bit of information thanks to Asuramaru. They successfully reattach Shigure's arm. When Guren heads home, Seishirō attacks him with a group of ten soldiers, but Guren is simply relieved it is not a vampire. Seishirō orders Guren to kneel down, but Guren refuses. Seishirō picks a fight, and Guren finishes it. Shinya prevents Guren from landing the final blow. Shinya convinces Seishirō to leave Guren alone. The usual group meets at Guren's apartment, sans Shigure, who is still being treated. Guren tells them what happened. Then, they eat curry and play more games. On December 10th, Kureto sends in Guren and his gang to take care of students that have become possessed by demons at the school. Guren arrives first and knocks out one demon-possessed boy. Mahiru, now a vampire, appears. She applauds Guren's strength. She admits this is her doing and does not care about the victims. She asks about the experimentation on Asuramaru. Humans must undergo surgery in order to meet qualifications to use a Black Demon, but the current success rate is less than 20%. Most people die. Although Kureto, Shinya, and Guren had successful surgeries, Goshi, Mito, Sayuri, and Shigure did not even meet the basic criteria to have the surgery done. Mito and the rest of the group arrive and attack Mahiru, but she escapes. On December 23rd, at 1 p.m., Guren takes Shikama Dōji to meet with Shinoa. The traitorous faction attacks them, but Guren kills them quickly and incidentally drenches Shinoa in their blood. Shinoa loses consciousness as soon as she touches Shikama Dōji, but Guren manages to escape with her. Goshi calls Guren and reports that Guren's apartment was set on fire by the traitors. Their phone call is interrupted. Guren steals a motorcycle and escapes, but a van chases and crashes into him. Traitorous soldiers face him, but Shinya attacks with Byakkomaru while pulling up on another motorcycle. Goshi arrives in a stolen minivan with the rest of their squad and picks them up. He says policemen are still chasing them. They ask Guren what they should do about the end of the world. Events of 2016 Prologue She appears at Guren's side to pick up Yūichirō Hyakuya after he escapes Sanguinem. She is still a member of Guren's squad along with Norito Goshi, Mito Jūjō, and Sayuri Hanayori. Events of 2020 Shinjuku Arc In Shinjuku, Guren's squad gathers as the vampires attack Shinjuku. Shigure reports that Shinoa's squad has arrived in Shinjuku. After, she and the squad go up against the vampires, and she assists Guren against Mikaela Hyakuya. Using her wires and kunai, she launches them at Mika, forcing him to dodge. At the end of the battle, she is with other members of Guren's squad and appears to be helping Sayuri up. Nagoya Arc Shigure arrives to the Ebina Rest Stop with Guren and Sayuri and hangs out with the rest of the squad. She informs Goshi that he will never see her in a bathing suit. Along with the other two girls, she blushes after Guren gives a brief speech. After Guren gives a speech to the entirety of the Moon Demon Company, she passes out the official orders for each individual squad. When it comes time to punish Yu later, she is the one who fetches him. Apparently enjoying herself, she warns Yu that Guren is very put out with him. After Guren defeats Shinoa's squad in a quick match, she orders the squads to form up in their groups and head out to Nagoya for their vampire noble extermination mission. Once they commence their operation in Nagoya, she heads underground with the rest of Guren's squad to hunt Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano. Although they succeed in killing him, the battle was dangerous, and Guren nearly dies several times. He assigned three squads per noble, with the exception of two groups: Shinoa and Narumi's squads only had those two squads, and Guren's squad took on one vampire on their own. Afterward, a soldier named Kusunoki makes it to Guren, informing him that ten soldiers were killed and twenty held hostage. He expires and Guren orders them to reinforce Shinoa and Narumi's squads before heading off to kill Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford in Nagoya City Hall. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn Skuld, and the Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle wait patiently for them. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Guren orders Norito Goshi to take action. Guren's squad breaks in through the windows, and he orders them to save everyone and escape. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company, Goshi says Mika is underestimating them, but Sayuri wonders if he has an objective other than attacking them. Shigure says they have to kill it regardless. Goshi summons an illusion, but Mika dives through it anyway, surprising him. Mika dodges an attack from Sayuri, but Shigure throws three kunai into his right thigh. Mito punches him before he can land and sends him into the ground in front of Shinoa Squad. Shortly after Mika flees with Yu, vampires rain down around the Moon Demon Company. After seemingly escaping the vampires, Shinya arrives with Guren Squad at Nagoya Airport, sans Guren. When prompted by Norito Goshi, Shinya says Guren told him a transport chopper was supposed to be waiting there for them to escape with. He says they were supposed to then use the chopper to fly to Shinjuku, where a trap is supposed to be lying in wait for the vampires. Shinya reveals that the plan was devised by Kureto, instantly alarming Guren Squad. Shigure and Sayuri decide to abandon the mission and rescue Guren. Osaka Arc After being locked up along with the rest of Guren's squad, the group meets Guren at Shinjuku complaining about their imprisonment; however Guren tells them to be quiet and that they must go to Osaka. She and the squad are in a car driven by Guren to an unknown destination in Osaka. She and Sayuri ask Guren if he is hiding something from the squad, but get no answer. They soon arrive at their destination, which is revealed to be a mansion. Shigure comments about someone having taken care of the garden when Sayuri says its in good condition when Guren summons Mahiru to knock her out with the other four members of the squad. Shigure and the other members are later moved to the bedrooms by Guren and Yu, and comes to when the rest of Guren squad are thrown out of the mansion by a seraph Yu. She watches as Yu returns back to normal asks if he messed up. Later on, she alongside her squad and Shinoa Squad Guren's plan in freeing Ferid and Krul from Fifth Progenitor Ky Luc, where she and everyone else will act as decoys to distract Ky and be open for Yu to kill him. Three days later, she assists in attacking the fifth progenitor alongside Sayuri. Shibuya Arc With Shibuya coming under attack from the Hyakuya Sect's army, Shigure moves towards Shinya who has been attacked by Basteya Irclu, who is now calmly interacting with Ferid. She is back to back with Sayuri as they witness the Hyakuya soldiers fall to the ground having been stabbed by long chains. Checking ones pulse she states to Mito it was not a mass suicide, they are alive but in a certain state. A scythe is flung off from the battle between Saito and the first, which Shigure avoids. As they discuss the condition of the city and where Guren is, she confirms with Sayuri that Guren has not come back outside yet. She is thought of by Guren when he considers she and the squad are resurrected and will die a second time. Locating Guren in the barracks with chains coming out of him, Shigure is not impressed by the situation. Looking on in shock as Guren transforms into a demon, the chains that impaled Guren's squad wear off from Shigure where she can sit upright once more. Powers and Abilities Shigure possesses elegant skills on the usage of various assassination tools and skills, like hidden kunais, with incredible dexterity and precision while throwing them at her foe accurately. As an assassin, she is considered to be an expert in using Anki (暗器), ie. small weapons hidden on the body. Her abilities are highly appraised by Mito, when the two sparred during their school days, and her spells and skills are said to be on par with Sayuri and Mito herself. Cursed Gear * : A manifestation-type demon weapon from the Rakshasa series. It takes the form of two pairs of five rings that are worn on each hand. Shigure is able to use her kunais in sync with wires that are attached to the cursed gear as a combination to create and set up traps skillfully, deploying them on the battlefield for strategic purposes under Guren's command. In the anime, this was shown when a common vampire is entangled in the wires while then being manipulatively pulled and thrown by Shigure, killing it within range of her vicinity. Relationships Gallery Quotes ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 1 *"I doubt any of these pint-sized Imperial Demon brats have as much power in their whole body as you have in one little finger, Master Guren."—''Chapter 1, Pages 19-21 *"Our first priority has to be your safety, Master Guren."—''Chapter 3, Page 53'' *"Relax. There’s no porn in that box. It’s just magic textbooks."—''Chapter 3, Page 54'' *"But try to hold it together. It’s even harder on Master Guren. But you don’t see him crying, do you? If he can be strong, so can we. You don’t want me to report this behavior to your family, do you? So stop crying. We’re here to protect and comfort Master Guren, not the other way around."—''To Sayuri, Chapter 5, Page 88'' *"Watch your tongue when you speak about Master Guren…"—''To Mito after she calls Guren a wuss, Chapter 6, Page 105"'' *"Do you think you could root for me anyway, even if it isn’t important?"—''To Guren, Chapter 6, Page 106'' *"I’m from the Yukimi family…one of the Ichinose Clan’s bodyguards. A draw is the same as a loss, as far as I’m concerned."—''Chapter 6, Page 112'' *"Obviously we’re not as strong as you are, Master Guren, but we could still take a bullet for you. Sayuri’s right. Please stay close."—''Epilogue, Page 167'' Book 2 *"H-Heehee… Those fools are in for such a surprise. Just wait till they find out who they’ve been dealing with."—''Chapter 5, Page 260'' *"As your friend, I was willing to keep watch while you confessed your love to Guren. But this is just going too far now, isn’t it?"—''To Sayuri, Epilogue, Page 333'' Book 3 *"That’s unacceptable," Shigure interrupted him. The expression on her face was stone cold. "Our duty is to protect you. How can we do that if we don’t understand what’s going on?"—''To Guren, Chapter 1'' *"I’m not interested in hearing someone from another clan complain about Master Guren’s manners. Maybe you should consider keeping your opinions to yourself."—''To Mito, Chapter 2'' *"Would you like me to kill them, sir?"—''To Guren about Norito, Shinya, and Mito, Chapter 2'' *"You had your turn. Master Guren stroked your hair after you confessed your love to him the other day. This time, it’s my turn."—''To Sayuri, Chapter 2'' *"Uh… Uhhh… Forgive us… If we were only stronger, we could’ve been there for you…"—''To Guren while crying, Chapter 3'' *"You’re out there risking your life," Shigure insisted. "At the least, we should be at your side. I hate staying at home waiting like this. Maybe we’re too weak to help, but if nothing else, we could take a bullet for you. I…"—''To Guren while crying, Chapter 3'' Book 4 *"N-No! Master Guren!" she screamed. "Don’t come!"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"M-My woman, he just called me…"—''About Guren, Chapter 2'' *Guren was obviously acting strange… "…" …but he had called her: my woman. "Ah…" Shigure blushed. Suppressing her embarrassment—she was standing in front of Guren half-naked—she pulled herself together and said, "Master Guren, the situation—"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' *"Master Guren!" she shouted. "Don’t listen to what that woman says! If you want to kill someone, kill me! Come over here and kill me!"—''To Guren, Chapter 2'' Book 5 *"I’m your servant, Master Guren. If I can be of use to you, I will do your wish… But I’m so weak that even when I can see that something’s bothering you, there’s nothing I can do."—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' *"Every time it hits midnight and a new day starts, you get this expression on your face like you’re being backed up against a wall. You seem so sad, like you’re about to cry. But there’s nothing I can do to help. I’m not strong, not like Mahiru Hiragi, so what could I do? …But… but… if something’s bothering you, Master Guren, at the very least I wish I could suffer with you. I know it’s presumptuous of me, but I wish… even, just a little… that you’d rely on me more. A-Am I…" She almost sounded as if she were in pain. "…not good enough?"—''To Guren, Chapter 4'' Book 6 *Shigure also spoke up, hesitantly. "U-Umm… if it’s going to be the last piece of cake I ever eat, I think I’d like it to be marron glacé."—''To her squad about Christmas cake, Chapter 4'' ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign * "Lieutenant Colonel Guren. I have arrived, as you requested."--''Shigure to Guren, Chapter 11, "Queen's Contract" * "Stare at me all you like--My clothing will not disappear."--''Shigure to Goshi, Chapter 24, "The Moon Demon's Orders"'' * "Come, Sayuri. It's time we left. It seems this mission was not Lt. Colonel Guren's after all."--''Shigure to Sayuri after learning Kureto, not Guren, devised their mission in Nagoya, Chapter 38, "The Namanari Awakens"'' Trivia *The name Shigure 'means "autumn" (時) ('shi) and "rain" (雨) (gure). *Shigure's surname Yukimi 'means "happiness" (幸), "snow" (雪), "light, sun, male" (陽) or "help, assist, repay kindness" (侑) ('yuki) and "beautiful" (美) (mi). **It can also mean "Snow Viewing" (雪見). *According to the fanbook: **Interests/Likes: Interests Hair care, assassination tools' maintenance Likes Guren Ichinose **Favorite food: Sayuri Hanayori's cooking **What she looks for in the opposite sex: Master Guren *Shigure has the same Japanese VA as Mikasa Ackerman from the Attack on Titan anime series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Resurrected Category:Order of the Imperial Moon Category:First Shibuya High School Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Company Second Lieutenant Category:Guren Squad